La Cruz Victoria
by Cris Snape
Summary: Violetta Black sólo quiere una cosa para su hijo: que sea feliz. Escrita para el reto "Familia Black" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**LA CRUZ VICTORIA**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso fue creado por la señora Rowling, así que no gano nada escribiendo esta historia._

**Nota de la autora: **Este fic participa en el reto "_Familia Black_" del foro "_La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_". Para que el escrito sea válido no debe tener más de cinco mil palabras y debe incluir la frase _"Su sonrisa alegre disipó mis dudas"_. Dicho esto, a ver cómo queda la cosa.

**OoO**

_**Londres, 25 de diciembre de 1945**_

Apenas ha amanecido cuando la pequeña Violetta empieza a llorar. Aunque todavía no ha cumplido su primer mes de vida, ya ha dejado claro que será una criatura de armas tomar. Berrea incesantemente con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones hasta que consigue que el hombre se remueva en la cama.

—Prudence, tu hija tiene hambre.

Marius sonríe al escuchar el gruñido de su esposa. A pesar de su aparente malestar, la mujer se levanta, camina hasta la cunita del bebé y coge a la niña en brazos. Marius la escucha susurrar unas palabras de consuelo y, aunque se remueve en la cama y finge dormir, no se pierde detalle mientras Prudence amamanta a su hija. Sabe que muchos hombres se morirían antes de presenciar una escena como aquella, alegando que es _cosa de mujeres_, pero él la disfruta enormemente.

—En lugar de estar ahí tumbado, podrías buscar un pañal limpio. Tengo que cambiar a la niña.

En ocasiones como aquella, Prudence casi parece una bruja. Marius sonríe y estira brazos y piernas antes de ponerse en pie y obedecer las órdenes de su esposa. Eso es algo que tampoco harían la mayoría de los hombres que conoce. De hecho, en otro tiempo el propio Marius también lo hubiera considerado como algo indigno, pero ya nada es como antes. No después de la guerra.

Se estremece ligeramente al pensar en ello. Aunque han pasado varios meses desde que el conflicto terminó, el hombre aún tiene pesadillas y es vagamente consciente de que tardarán mucho tiempo en desaparecer. Procura olvidarse de todo aquello y centrarse en lo que ahora mismo tiene, en su nuevo trabajo, en su casa recién estrenada y en su familia, sobre todo en su familia, pero no es nada fácil cuando cierra los ojos y revive todo aquello.

Marius agita la cabeza y deja los pañales sobre la cama. Sin que Prudence se lo pida, va en busca de un poco de agua caliente e incluso hurga en el armario y escoge él mismo la ropa del bebé. Se siente afortunado. Sabe que en Londres no todo el mundo puede disfrutar de las comodidades de las que él dispone, pero el difunto tío Phineas siempre fue muy rico y generoso. Además, se lo ha ganado. Se dejó un trozo de su alma en el frente francés y no deja de repetirse que se merece ser feliz con Prudence, Violetta y el resto de hijos que el destino tenga a bien regalarle.

Cuando todo está listo, Marius se acerca a la mecedora en la que Prudence alimenta al bebé. Violetta es una niña grande que tardó una eternidad en venir al mundo. Una fina pelusilla rubia cubre su cabecita y tiene los dedos de las manos y los pies tan largos como su madre. Marius está convencido de que alguna vez será tan hermosa como su querida Prudence porque incluso siendo tan pequeña ya se parece a ella, pero hay algo que ha heredado directamente de la familia Black: los ojos grises. Y, a juzgar por su mal genio, el carácter un tanto complicado.

—Sí que tenías hambre, bichito —Prudence acaricia el rostro de la pequeñaja con la punta de la nariz—. Ahora vamos a ocuparnos del pañal.

Marius tampoco pierde detalle en esa ocasión. Violetta está medio dormida otra vez, pero agita brazos y piernas en cuanto su madre se ocupa de limpiarla. Parece disfrutar de las caricias y los mimos de Prudence y el hombre no contiene las ganas de besarle la frente.

El miedo llega de improviso. Le pasa algunas veces, secuela directa de una guerra que nunca debió existir. Piensa en cómo sería su vida si perdiera a su mujer, a su hija o a ambas y apenas es capaz de controlar el temblor en sus manos. Cierra los ojos e intenta tranquilizarse y entonces siente una mano suave en su brazo.

—¿Estás bien?

Prudence sigue allí. Marius la mira y poco a poco su corazón vuelve a su pulso normal. Su mujer no se ha ido a ninguna parte, tiene a su hija en brazos y no desaparecerá porque todo ha terminado. Ya no hay bombas, disparos, dolor o sangre. Todo eso quedó atrás y Marius lamenta no haber podido dejar sus temores en aquella camilla del hospital. Allí había mirado de frente a la muerte y había salido victorioso. Aquella fue la batalla más importante que Marius Black ha ganado nunca, aunque todo parece indicar que aún no ha logrado vencer en la guerra contra sus demonios internos. _"Tiempo al tiempo_", se repite una y otra vez y sabe que, más tarde o más temprano, conseguirá la victoria definitiva.

—Perfectamente —Dice. Y besa a Prudence en busca de la fuerza que le falta, consciente de que él estuvo en el frente y luchó contra el enemigo, pero ella fue la más valiente de los dos porque se quedó en casa y esperó. Asustada y sola, pero esperó y fue la primera persona que Marius vio cuando pudo volver a Londres. Roto y malherido, pero feliz porque ya no tendría que volver _allí _nunca más.

Cuando se separan, Prudence le golpea juguetonamente la punta de la nariz y deja a Violetta en sus brazos.

—Voy a vestirme —Afirma, y Marius apenas tiene tiempo de abrir las cortinas y sentarse en la mecedora antes de que Anne llame a la puerta y se ponga a revolotear por la habitación sin importarle que el señor de la casa esté en pijama.

Anne es una mujer madura que ha perdido a sus tres hijos en la guerra. Marius conoció a uno de ellos. Durante años lucharon hombro con hombro y, aunque no logró salvarle la vida, la pobre Anne no se cansa de agradecerle todo lo que hizo por él. Marius tuvo que pasar por el mal trago de comunicarle a aquella mujer la última voluntad de su hijo y después decidió llevarla a casa. La vio demasiado devastada y, aunque seguramente ya no había nada que salvar en su familia, Marius quiso evitar que hiciera una locura. Y a veces se arrepiente, porque Anne es demasiado eficiente en su trabajo y muy poco amiga de respetar ciertas normas.

Violetta sucumbe definitivamente al sueño mientras Anne hace la cama y Prudence se prepara para afrontar un día especial. Es Navidad y toda su familia vendrá a comer a casa. Padres, hermanas, cuñados y sobrinos. Un tropel de gente a la que Marius apenas conoce pero a los que quiere como si llevaran juntos toda la vida. Le alegra que su esposa esté tan unida a todos ellos y también le hace sentirse triste en las ocasiones más especiales porque él no tiene a nadie. Antes estaba el tío Phineas, pero cuando la muerte se lo llevó, los lazos entre Marius y el resto de Black se rompieron para siempre.

Prudence a veces le hace preguntas que Marius no sabe cómo responder. No puede decir que no recuerda a sus padres o a sus hermanos porque en realidad sí lo hace, pero no puede hablar sobre ellos con nadie. Ni siquiera con su esposa. ¿Cómo explicarle que la familia Black está compuesta por magos y brujas de los de verdad? ¿Cómo decirle que sus otros tíos, los que estaban chalados, intentaron convencer a su progenitor para que le matase a él, que entonces sólo tenía once años, porque era un _squib_ que había llevado el deshonor a la familia? ¿Cómo explicarle qué significaba en una familia como la suya ser alguien carente por completo de magia?

No. Marius no puede hablarle de ello, así que Prudence sólo sabe que el tío Phineas fue quién veló por él cuando perdió a todos los demás, el único que vio en él un niño y no un monstruo indigno. Y quizá el tío Phineas fuera un pendenciero y borracho amante de las putas, pero era el único al que Marius siempre consideró su familia de verdad. A él lo quiso con la misma intensidad que llegó a odiar los demás. No importa que hayan transcurrido más de quince años desde que fue expulsado de la familia. El odio sigue ahí, latiendo incansable por encima del miedo, de las pesadillas y del profundo amor que siente por su mujer y su hija.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Prudence vuelve para relevarle en el cuidado de la niña y Marius tiene ocasión de pasar al cuarto de baño. Se lava con energía y se afeita procurando no mirarse demasiado en el espejo. Sabe que la enorme cicatriz está ahí, recorriendo su cara de lado a lado. Y también sabe que su ojo no está. Prudence a menudo le repite que el parche le sienta muy bien, que le hace parecer uno de esos piratas de las novelas románticas que tanto le gustan. Le besa el rostro herido y le dice una y otra vez que lo encuentra más atractivo que nunca y que él es mucho más que un rostro mutilado. Es _su marido_ y Marius tiene que tragarse el nudo que se le hace en la garganta porque, a pesar de todo, sólo se permite llorar en soledad.

Cuando baja a la cocina, Anne ya tiene el desayuno preparado. Marius tiene la teoría de que esa mujer trabaja sin descanso para no tener que pensar en nada ni en nadie. Sabe que sus heridas no se curarán jamás porque son de esas que se quedan grabadas en el alma para siempre. Marius no sabe qué decirle y nunca dice nada. La felicita porque el té que prepara está delicioso y porque los huevos le han vuelto a salir en su punto y le echa un vistazo al periódico. Ya no le molesta que Prudence pegue la cabeza a la suya para leer al mismo tiempo y encuentra muy agradable poder comentar las noticias más importantes, como que han detenido a un nuevo militar nazi o que las labores de reconstrucción en Londres serán largas y laboriosas.

A Marius le gusta respirar esa normalidad. Siente que las cosas siempre debieron ser así y sonríe sin motivo aparente, contento por el simple hecho de estar allí. Tal vez por eso, cuando llaman a la puerta y rompen con la rutina habitual en los últimos meses, se lleva un pequeño sobresalto. Anne hace ademán de ir a abrir, pero Marius está intrigado y se adelanta. Afuera está empezando a nevar y hace un frío que pela, pero eso no ha evitado que el chico haya ido hasta su casa.

Es un joven que no debe tener ni dieciocho años. Va vestido con su uniforme militar y tiembla como una hoja porque el abrigo que lleva puesto no parece muy eficaz en la lucha contra el intenso frío. Tiene los ojos más grandes que Marius ha visto en mucho tiempo y se yergue con orgullo a pesar de todo, sin duda dichoso al poder formar parte del ejército de Su Graciosa Majestad.

—¿Teniente Marius Black? —El hombre se estremece imperceptiblemente y asiente. El muchacho le hace entrega de un sobre lacrado, saluda marcialmente y se da media vuelta. La nieve se lo traga en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y Marius se queda clavado en la puerta de su casa, mirando el sobre y sabiendo de antemano lo que ocurrirá a continuación.

Cuando vuelve a la cocina, Prudence le mira interrogante y Marius tiene que tragar saliva antes de hablar.

—Me la han concedido, Prue —Y el hombre no sabe si alegrarse o no por ello—. La _Cruz Victoria_*.

**OoO**

Está nervioso. Las manos le tiemblan mientras termina de abotonarse la chaqueta de su uniforme de gala. Cuando volvió de la guerra, Marius Black decidió abandonar el ejército. Sus superiores intentaron convencerlo de conservar su puesto, le ofrecieron un cargo administrativo y le comunicaron que sería candidato a la_ Cruz Victoria_, pero Marius ya tuvo suficiente de todo aquello. Sus superiores se llevaron un gran disgusto porque consideraban que era un hombre de gran valía y honor, pero no dudaron a la hora de recomendarle para un empleo como funcionario del gobierno.

—¿Puedo hacer una confesión? —Prudence aparece a su espalda, bellísima con un vestido azul oscuro que hace que su cabello rubio resalte como nunca—. La primera vez que te vi, me enamoré de este uniforme. Estás guapísimo con él.

Marius mira su cicatriz. Ya nada es igual, pero deja que Prudence le bese. Se conocieron un año antes de que tuviera que marchar a la guerra. Él había decidido que sería militar porque necesitaba buscar un poco del honor que supuestamente le arrebató a su familia. Era una estupidez y Marius lo sabe ahora, pero no se arrepiente. Gracias a ese uniforme pudo bailar con Prudence por primera vez y las puertas del amor se abrieron para ellos. Es cursi pensarlo, pero mientras besa a su esposa sabe que, pese a todo, no eligió el camino equivocado.

—Le he pedido a Anne que te prepare una tila. Y no me digas que no la necesitas, que nos conocemos.

Marius sonríe y gana su guerra contra los botones. Se pone el sombrero y, esa vez sí, reconoce al hombre apuesto y gallardo que un día partió rumbo a Francia. Por más que todos ellos renegaran de él, Marius ha heredado el orgullo Black y le gusta verse así, incluso con cicatriz. Tal vez sea una prueba tangible de su valor y del sacrificio que hizo durante aquellos tres días en el infierno. No pudo salvar al hijo de Anne, pero una treintena de hombres conservaron la vida gracias a él y por eso va a ser premiado. Y tal vez Marius hubiera sentido la tentación de rechazar tal honor al principio, pero los días han pasado y ha tenido tiempo para pensar que se lo merece porque, aunque la guerra haya acabado con millones, treinta vidas son treinta razones más que suficientes para la esperanza.

**OoO**

_Le miro y apenas le reconozco. Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que pude estrecharlo entre mis brazos y ya no es un niño. Ha cambiado tanto que, si me lo hubiera cruzado por la calle, seguramente no me habría dado cuenta de que es Marius. Mi hijo._

_Es difícil pensar en los errores que cometimos en el pasado. Todo se ha vuelto mucho más difícil desde que Cygnus murió. En más de una ocasión he pensado en mandar al infierno a Sirius, Belvina, Arcturus y a sus malditas locuras, pero el miedo siempre me vence de la misma manera que me venció en el pasado, cuando permití que se llevaran a Marius, cuando dejé que estuvieran a punto de arrebatarle la vida. _

_Pienso en lo que dirían mis hijos y soy consciente de que ninguno de ellos vería con buenos ojos a Marius. Ni siquiera Dorea pero, ¿acaso puedo exigirles algo? Eran muy niños cuando todo pasó y nadie les preguntó su opinión. Recuerdo cómo Pollux insistía una y otra vez en jugar con él, a pesar de los recelos de un Cygnus que ya sospechaba que Marius nunca recibiría la carta de Hogwarts. Recuerdo a Cassiopea torturándole como sólo una hermana mayor puede torturar a un hermano pequeño, y a Dorea persiguiéndole por todos los rincones de la casa y haciendo una pregunta tras otra, insistente y parlanchina desde la cuna. Y recuerdo los ojos aterrados de Marius cuando le dije que debía irse con su padre._

_¡Merlín! Consentí aquello y aún me avergüenzo. Odié a Cygnus cuando creí que había sido capaz de llevar a cabo ese monstruoso ritual y sé que no tendré vida suficiente para arrepentirme de no haber hecho absolutamente nada. Sólo abracé a Marius y le dije que no debía tener miedo. Todos decían que era indigno y, aunque yo sólo veía en él a mi hijo, les dejé hacer. ¿Cómo puedo pedirle perdón a Marius si yo misma soy incapaz de perdonarme?_

_El que Cygnus no pudiera hacerlo y dejara a nuestro hijo en manos de Phineas es algo secundario. Durante todos estos años he tenido el consuelo de saberlo vivo, pero nunca he dejado de preguntarme cientos de cosas. ¿Cómo estará? ¿A quién se parecerá? ¿Qué enseñanzas ha podido transmitirle un hombre como su tío? He vivido atormentada, imaginando a Marius como un fiel reflejo de Phineas, y al final he tenido el valor de hacer algo para dejar de dudar._

_Ha sido a escondidas. Tengo la sensación de que no podría haberlo hecho de otra forma. Han sido largos meses de arduas investigaciones y escapadas al mundo _muggle_. Ojalá hubiera tenido el valor de preguntarle a Phineas, ojalá hubiera sido capaz de actuar antes de su muerte, pero por fortuna logré saber de él._

_Y no se parece en nada a su tío, gracias a Dios._

_Marius Black es un hombre de honor. Apuesto y valiente, capaz de luchar por la justicia y dar su vida por los demás. Nada que valoren demasiado las largas generaciones de brujos sangrepuras pertenecientes a la familia Black pero que me llena de orgullo el corazón._

_Aunque hace frío y hay nieve en las calles, el tiempo da una tregua para que la ceremonia pueda lucir en todo su esplendor. Una veintena de hombres van a recibir una _Cruz Victoria_ por el valor demostrado durante la guerra. Imagino a Cygnus diciendo con desdén que esas estupideces son cosas de _muggles_ y que para un mago no deben significar nada, pero Cygnus está muerto. ¿Qué importa ya lo que hubiera pensado? No era más que un viejo loco, como sus hermanos y el resto de miembros de su maldita familia._

_Miro a Marius. Está guapísimo. Me cuesta un mundo permanecer sentada en la distancia, en el discreto segundo plano que me corresponde después de todo lo ocurrido en el pasado. Por dentro estoy llorando de felicidad, de orgullo, de vergüenza y de dolor. Por fuera no hay nada. La máscara de indiferencia que llevo puesta desde hace tantos años me es de gran utilidad._

_Miro a Marius y lo noto nervioso. Cuando recibe su condecoración y la banda de música homenajea a los caídos, aprieta los dientes y los ojos, grises como los de todo un orgulloso Black, se llenan de lágrimas. Yo misma siento que hay algo roto en mi interior y, aunque quiero abrazarle y decirle cuánto le quiero y cuánto siento todo lo que le he hecho, no muevo un músculo. Sigo mirándole, orgullosa y preocupada. Es evidente que ha logrado el reconocimiento entre los _muggles, _su gente, pero no puedo estar segura de que sea plenamente feliz. _

_Su sonrisa alegre disipa mis dudas. Le veo acercarse a dos mujeres. Una es mayor y mece sin parar un cochecito de bebé. La otra es joven y su pelo rubio resplandece entre el gris reinante. Marius la abraza y la besa en los labios y, esa vez sí, me permito sonreír._

_Mi hijo tiene todo lo que siempre he deseado para él. Es feliz._

**OoO**

Anne les hace el favor de quedarse con Violetta. Es media tarde y en las buenas familias no se hacen esas cosas a media tarde, pero Marius sabe que los Black nunca han sido una buena familia y no le importa si aquello es correcto o no. Sólo sabe que desea a su mujer como nunca antes la ha deseado y no piensa contener ni un poco de la ardiente pasión que le quema por dentro.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se cierra, procede a comerse a Prudence a besos. Ella se ríe ahogadamente y responde sin duda a cada una de sus provocaciones. Marius nunca antes la ha desnudado tan velozmente y nunca le ha importado tan poco que su uniforme se quede tirado en cualquier rincón, _Cruz_ _Victoria_ adherida a la solapa incluida. Marius sólo tiene ojos para Prudence, sus risas y sus jadeos.

—Te quiero —Le susurra al oído mientras se pega a ella y acaricia cada poro de su ser—. No te vayas nunca.

Prudence promete que no va a desaparecer y Marius comprende que es verdad. No merece la pena tener miedo. Ha ganado la guerra y ahora sólo tiene una opción: mirar hacia delante.

**FIN**

_Hola, holita._

_¡Madre mía! Me ha salido sola. En cuanto he leído la frase me he dicho que el fic sólo podía ser para Marius. Y creo que ahora quiero escribir más cosas sobre él porque es un Black, un squib y un repudiado. ¿Se puede ser más interesante?_

_En fin, espero que os haya gustado porque yo he disfrutado un montón escribiendo. Si es así, por ahí abajo anda el botoncito de los reviews, que no muerde ni hace daño._

_Besetes._

_***Cruz Victoria: **__Condecoración militar más alta al valor "frente al enemigo" de todas las condecoraciones británicas, que puede ser entregada a los miembros de las Fuerzas Armadas de los países pertenecientes a la Commonwealth y anteriormente al personal militar del Imperio Británico. Puede ser concedida a militares de cualquier rango y en cualquier servicio, e incluso a civiles bajo mandato militar. (Fuente: Wikipedia. Ya sabéis dónde mirar para saber más)_


End file.
